metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zero
Zero = Null? Could Major Zero be the "man with the same codename as NULL" mentioned in Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops? :Yes. I'm of the opinion that it's pretty much him, no question. I haven't added it to his Wiki page yet though. I've been waiting for more hard evidence. --Fantomas 11:23, 24 March 2008 (UTC) We'll probably get confirmation from MGS4, but for now I guess it is pretty safe to assume that it's referring to him... We could list it in the actual article for now as an unverified theory.Guitaroooman 08:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I think that we could list Zero as alive instead of deceased since the game takes place in the future.-- 01:27, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :No, we don't do things like that. We act as though the writings on our wiki are set just after the latest game in the series. --Fantomas 11:43, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, okay. :)-- 19:34, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but where does it say that Major Zero is in a PVC (Persisent Vegitative State)? The reason I say is because, again I'm not a medical expert so correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought that in a PVC one doesn't need a life-support system, and therefore Zero cannot possibly be in a PVC. You do need to be fed of course, but turning off a machine that does that wouldn't kill Zero straight away, he would have to starve to death first. Chaos91 16:22, 23 July 2008 (UTC) wasn't zero the guy who wanted to kill the boss, i think gene refers "man with the same codename as NULL" as being the cunning strategist who killed the boss. :No, it wasn't Zero, that was the CIA director (MGS4 kinda confirmed that.). :Actually, now that I think about it, was the "man with the same codename as NULL" supposed to be Zero? I mean, right after Gene realized before getting an answer as to who was helping Ocelot, he also asked if he realizes that he's betraying his boss by this action. Later, Ocelot encounters his "Boss" and basically betrays him by assassinating him and stealing the Philosophers Briefcase. When he received the call from Major Zero, he only said that he was quitting, which wouldn't mean betrayal (Betrayal is usually commiting an action that harms the person that you work with, and it has to be pre-meditive, and a major amount of hurt, like, you know, sending your boss to jail for a crime he masterminded, arranging for your boss to be killed, defecting to another country, etc, etc.) The "man with the same codename as Null" is definetly Zero, because if you remember Null is a lost number, a number even less then one, which means only one thing, Zero. This whole thing was a plan to get the rest of the Legacy, Zero helped Gene get Metal Gear to use it against the Soviet Union according Cunningham's plan, but he knew Gene would learn about Cunningham's plan and would then use Metal Gear against the US that way the CIA director would try to hide the Legacy in a bunker then Ocelot would kill him and steal the Legacy and they used Big Boss, aka Naked Snake, to destroy Metal Gear to stop the nuclear launch. That way they would get the Legacy without a nuclear explosion. Bowie Is it really "Ashes To Ashes" you're all thinking of? I would've thought "Space Oddity" would make more sense... JaffaCakeLover 21:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, Space Oddity, Ashes to Ashes and Hallo Spaceboy all feature the character. Maybe we should list all three? --Fantomas 23:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Not to mention that Naked Snake says, "Can you hear me, Major Tom?" during one of the early calls. That is an exact lyric from Space Oddity. --pinkkfloydd Hey, what's up with the page? I tried to edit the page to add the SIS into his affiliations, and it ended up becoming messed up. Weedle McHairybug 23:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :We're not sure why the page keeps doing this, but I'm assuming it has something to do with Wikia's "new" editor. Did you just want to add SIS to his affiliations? --Fantomas 00:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC)